Shogakukan Video (Japan)
Logo description by DreamMechanic Videos courtesy of Charles Loftus Background: This is the video division of Japanese publisher Shogakukan. 1st Logo (1984-1999) Nicknames: "Spinning and Moving Spheres", "SHOGAKUKAN VIDEO", "Spinning Planets" Logo: On a black background, several planet (some are big, others are small, and all in different colors) zoom in from the center of the screen and while rotating on different axes, they move up and down in different ways; this becomes a pattern in which the smallest sphere goes into the screen and disappears but a growing blue planet appears and stops growing and unfolds into a rectangular shape and fades out. At this point, several computer-generated geometric shapes shoots out from the unfolding sphere and zoom into several corners off-screen as the text "SHOGAKUKAN", in gold, with a blue glow zooms into the center in a spinning motion but stops spinning and then unfolds into the full text, it's flashes, then it turn white. Then "VIDEO" appears, also in gold and glows, and turns white. We fade out and the text "小学館" (Shogakukan written in Japanese characters) fades in. Variant: A Chinese version exists. The logo is the same, but at the end, the name is instead in hangi, is in a more softer font with a white outline, and is formed by a trail formation. FX/SFX: Early CGI. The quality is great for the time period, but it's outdated now, but still very good. Music/Sounds: A dreamy "Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street?"-like tune with electric guitar notes as the smallest sphere zooms into the screen, then a chiptune-like rising arpeggio is heard before transitioning into a powerful rock fanfare, accompanied by a UFO-like wobbling noise can be heard as the geometric shape fly away, and a robot voice saying "SHOGAKUKAN VIDEO" can be heard. At the end, there's a blippy arpeggio and a semi-orchestral hit as "小学館" appears. The arpeggio continues to the end of the logo. Availability: Rare. Can be seen on Doraemon videos released by the company, among others, as well as a sing along tape of sorts and tapes of the ''Ranma 1/2 ''OVAs. The Chinese version can be seen on Taiwanese/Singaporean releases. Editor's Note: It's awesome in animation, but the music, red Japanese text and black background might scare some, respectability the robot voice. 2nd Logo (1999-2009) Nicknames: "S is for Shogakukan", "Light Rays S", "Laser S", "Shogakukan DVD" Logo: On a black background, a light appears and starts to grow, with then creates a pulse of energy around it. Lights then rise up from the pulse and start creating trails as they fly around the whole screen. They all swirl around and then meet in the middle of the screen, creating a bright light and some stars. It flashes as 2 bands of a metal substance appear, giving off rays as it shines. A light cuts away the material, creating a abstract "S" as "SHOGKUKAN" comes and rotates in. The access material falls away as a glass object zooms out and rests below the logo, either being "VIDEO" in a blocky font (for VHS releases), or the DVD logo (for DVD releases). It then flashes, turning a sky blue with white reflections. The "S" continues to shine. FX/SFX: The lights flying around, the metal cutting away. Music/Sounds: A pindrop sound is heard along with a rising synth. A sparkle is heard when the metal appears, with a piano ditty is heard when the metal is cut. A majestic burst is heard at the end, followed by a low sound. Availability: Rare. Seen on later releases from them like the Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation Volume 1 DVD. The "VIDEO" version is extremely rare, though. Editor's Note: The dark logo and the sounds might put someone off. 3rd Logo (2009-) Logo: On a black background, a laser comes in as the background quickly changes to a teal gradient background. It draws out "SHOG/\KUK/\N" in a generic font as rays emerge from the logo. The laser draws out most of the letters, but the bottoms are drawn in later. When it finishes drawing, the background splits away, revealing a dark blue background and the outlines of the letters. The letters then come towards the screen and then swirl around as the camera rotates around. When they line up again, they become filled up with silver and "VIDEO" appearing below, moving slightly. 2 dots then quickly come in and then link the first "/\" with the "V". The logo finally give out a flash. FX/SFX: The laser drawing the word, the letter outlines swirling around. Music/Sounds:A laser is heard when it draws the letters. When it's done, a loud "WHOOSH!" is heard when they intersect around. Silence is then heard for a little bit, but 2 cutting sounds are heard, before finally ending with a shine. Availability: Common. Seen on DVDs and Blu-Rays releases from them. Editor's Note: The loud noises and letters swirling will surprise some first-time viewers.Category:Japan